Sólo tu puedes decir mi nombre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era muy notorio que a Haru no le gustaba su nombre completo, era un nombre de niña. A Makoto le daba igual, incluso opinaba que el nombre Haruka era lindo. Sin embargo, Makoto era el único que le podía decir así y gracias a ello, descubrirá varias cosas más.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Si! ¡Otro fanfic de ellos dos! Es que simplemente Makoto y Haru son la pareja perfecta en este anime que realmente los apoyo, no solamente los veo así siempre, me gusta el compañerismo que tienen como la confianza que se cargan que los hace simplemente perfectos el uno del otro. Espero que les guste, le agregue un poco más de contacto íntimo entre ellos.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Haruka Nanase era su nombre completo pero prefería que le llamarán Haru porque así no le podían molestar el porque su nombre era de niña. Desde que podía recordar, los compañeros de su clase se burlaban de él porque era una niña, claro que eso le molestaba y prefería ignorarlos antes de llegar a golpearlos.

O eso era antes de conocer a Tachibana Makoto. Un niño de su edad que al igual que él, tenía un nombre de niña. Pero curiosamente a el no le molestaba que le llamarán así, cosa que le causo un poco de celos. Sin embargo, días después de conocerse, Makoto siempre iba con él y le llamaba por su nombre.

 **-No me llames así** -Haru se quejaba.

 **-¿Porque no?** -Pregunto Makoto. **\- Tu nombre es lindo**

 **-¡No es cierto!** -Haru se sonrojo. Nadie le había dicho que su nombre era lindo. **\- Tu tienes que llamarme Haru**

 **-Si lo se pero me gusta más Haruka** -Makoto sonreía. **\- Es lindo tu nombre y me gusta** -Tomó la mano de Haru. **\- Incluso si te casas conmigo tu nombre combinaria con mi apellido**

 **-Eso no puede ser** -Hablo con un adorable puchero y con las mejillas más que rojas.

Haru ya no pudo decir otra cosa, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la acción de no retirar la mano de Makoto de la suya, era bastante evidente que el pequeño de ojos verdes sería el único que le podría decir de esa manera.

Con el tiempo Makoto comprendió el porque a Haru no le gustaba su nombre y prefirió llamarlo como el pedía aunque le seguía haciendo bromas como agregarle el término "-chan" le gustaba verlo enojado aunque poco después se podía poner feliz cuando simplemente hablaban o le llamaba normal.

Siempre había casos especiales en los cuales le llamaba por su nombre completo, ya sea cuando discutían y el de ojos azules no quería dar su brazo a torcer, cuando Haru estaba tan distraído que tenía que llamar su atención llamándolo por su nombre completo para que saliera de las nubes. O cuando simplemente estaban solos, Haru le había dado autorización de que le podia llamar por su nombre, cosa que le causaba curiosidad ya que era el único.

Pero sinceramente, se alegraba de que fuera así, sólo el podia llamar a su Haruka por su nombre.

 **.o.**

Los años pasaban y ambos siendo adultos que vivían su vida, un feliz trabajo y una feliz relación. Habían cumplido las palabras que el pequeño Makoto le había dicho. Unos lindos anillos dorados se podían apreciar en sus manos izquierdas y el letrero afuera de la casa el cual decía el nombre de la familia, Tachibana.

Era de esas veces en las que se demostraban cuánto se amaban. En la que la ropa era estorbosa y está se encontraba regada en la casa. En donde los besos y las caricias cada vez eran más intensas y donde la ansiedad de ser uno era tan grande que podía llegar a desesperarlos. Eran pacientes a la hora de amarse, de demostrarse que tan grande era ese caeiño que sentían pero cuando sus manos realmente se querían tocar y los jadeos eran un poco más seguidos, querían que todo fuera con rapidez, no querían que toda esa excitación se fuera.

Era la gloria cuando Makoto entraba en su cuerpo y daba con aquel punto de nervios y emociones que le hacía perder el control. Sentir los labios de aquel ahora hombre de ojos verdes en su cuerpo, sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y tocarlo para su liberación. Haru se encontraba en las nubes, sentir como entraba y salía de su cuerpo, dejarle marcas a la espalda y hombros de Makoto con sus uñas y con sus dientes.

Verse a los ojos, sonreirse con amor y besarse con desesperación. Era tan intenso aquellos sentimientos y emociones que realmente pensaban que no podían aguantar más. Las piernas de Haru rodeaban la cadera de Makoto, el final estaba cerca. Fue cuando Tachibana Makoto descubría algo muy importante y que le hacía sacarle una sonrisa. Que en esos actos, a Haru le gustaba que le llamarán por su nombre completo. Se volvía completamente loco.

 **-Di mi nombre** -Se esforzaba por hablar.- Por favor

 **-Te amo Haruka** -Repetía Makoto en el oído de él. **\- Te amo demasiado Tachibana Haruka** -El vaivén era cada vez más fuerte y más intenso. **\- Haruka te amo mucho**

 **-Igual te amo Makoto** -Balbuceaba.

Se besaban por última vez antes de dejar salir su simiente en su interior. La intensidad era tan fuerte que se quedaban abrazados por unos momentos para calmar sus respiraciones, para tranquilizar esos acelerados corazones. Una vez que se calmaban y salía de él, las sonrisas salían, los mimos y pequeños detalles les arrancaban una carcajada.

Se abrazaban y se volvían a repetir cuanto se amaban.

 **-¿Puedes decir mi nombre otra vez?** -Haru pedía tímido, Makoto sonreía.

 **-Tachibana Haruka** -Makoto hablaba. **\- Te dije que tu nombre queda bien con mi apellido**

 **-No presumas** -Habló molesto. **\- También hubiera sonado bien Nanase Makoto**

 **-También lo creo pero** -Beso los labios de Haru. Sus manos volvían acariciar el cuerpo de él, le arrancaba jadeos. **\- Esta mejor así Haruka**

Y los besos como la pasión volvían a iniciar. Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba. Ambos eran los indicados para el otro, Haru sólo le permitiría a Makoto llamarle por su nombre completo, sólo el podía llevarlo al place y hacerle perder entre las nubes mientras le siguiera llamando así.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Creo que puedo admitirlo. He tenido que leer bastante dojin r-18 para poder escribir algo así. Normalmente no puedo escribir que tengan relaciones dos personas del mismo sexo, no es porque no me guste, si no porque simplemente no me imagino como podría escribir algo así.**

 **Así que ahora me animé y desde algunas series que veo, he estado escribiendo así. Es algo que con el tiempo tengo que mejorar y espero que les guste.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 10 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
